1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a time division switching system to which are connected incoming and outgoing transmission channels, which are designed for the transmission of bit streams divided into bits, a time division switching stage being provided for the time division multiplex transmission of bits from given incoming transmission channels to given outgoing transmission channels via at least one common line.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Such a switching system is generally known. The integrability of the switching system is of major importance for an environment in which there is only a small space available for the switching system and moreover a low dissipation is required, as is the case when the switching system is used on board of a satellite. Since the required amount of chip surface area is larger than can be realized on a single chip, the switching system will have to be arranged on a number of chips. It is then found that usually the number of connection pins per chip is of greater importance for the question whether the switching system is integrable than the amount of chip surface area in itself. Another factor playing a part in the integrability is the variety of types of chips of which the switching system is composed.
The invention has for its object to provide a switching system which is integrable in such a sense that a small number of chips with an acceptable number of connection pins per chip and a small number of chip types are sufficient.